Bleach: Reflejos del Pasado
by Setsuna-Mormegil
Summary: Ambientándose algunos años despues de la historia creada por Tite Kubo, "Bleach - Reflejos del Pasado" trata sobre la vida de un nuevo shinigami, quien a lo largo de su crecimiento cruzara espadas con grandes guerreros, de la mano de Kisuke Urahara.


"_Se dice que cada tanto aparece un alma capaz de destruir todo limite; una de esas almas que logran vencer cada obstáculo que ese espíritu juguetón, llamado Destino, impone sobre el curso de la existencia de cada cosa. Ya estuve una vez allí para guiar y ver como una de esas almas, arrastraba las cadenas de un destino inexorable, destruyéndolas y volando libre como un ave. Nuevamente, desde esta pequeña tienda en la tierra, vuelvo a ver nacer un alma de estas características… y como su antecesor, su brillo es esperanzador."_

Aun en las profundidades de la noche, muy pocas almas caminaban con un sentido propio; esos espíritus que quedan a la deriva, injustamente abandonados a su cruel y desesperante suerte, encuentran una metamorfosis algo… sádica, su cuerpo toma atributos monstruosos y su capacidad de recuerdo, comportamiento o bondad, se ve menguada por una sed… un hambre, o lo que sea que pueda decírsele a la acción de succionar la energía espiritual de un alma, estas almas en pena que olvidaron sus nombres y sus sentimientos, son llamados Hollows… Huecos, así fueron bautizados desde su conocimiento.

Cuando estos Hollows se descarrían, un grupo de almas poderosas entrenadas y calificadas, entra en acción deteniendo a estos monstruos, arriesgando sus vidas y sus sentimientos para mantener un balance justo e igualitario, estas almas guerreras se llaman, Shinigamis. Estos verdaderos dioses de la muerte, se encargan de purificar con sus herramientas especiales a los Hollows, estas armas tan particulares, casi con vida propia se llaman, Zanpakutō, que ligeramente significa Espada Cortadora de Almas.

Desde tiempos inmemorables se viene guardando un equilibrio entre Shinigamis y Hollows, donde la humanidad se ve protegida por los dioses de la muerte; esta historia trata de la incursión de un Shinigami, uno de estos dioses, en busca de un Hollow quien había escapado de una prisión, con tanta mala suerte que este ultimo logra capturar a un joven en su escape, utilizando al humano como rehén en su batalla con el Shinigami.

Capitulo 1: GHOST (_Fantasma_)

La noche estaba encapotada, apenas uno que otro rayo de luna emulaba, lo que a ojos humanos muy románticos e imaginativos, representaba un bastón de plata golpeando los techos de la ciudad Japonesa de Karakura; sin embargo algo enturbiaba los sentidos, algo que yo mismo comprobaría, mientras mis pasos guiaban un sendero de reiatsu tan fino y endeble que el solo sentirlo era motivo para temer perderlo.  
Sin embargo ese no era el caso pues este rastro llevaba, aunque débilmente, directo a la presa que desde los altos mandos de la cámara de los cuarenta y seis habían dictado como una presa de peligro clase B, alguien digno del poder de un teniente de escuadrón y con mucha suerte a un capitán del mismísimo Gotei; eso averiguaría cuando mis pasos rápido y silenciosos me llevaron ante este ser, quien yo quería pensar se trataba de un Hollow, sin embargo luego encontraría mi error de la manera mas costosa.

Nuevamente gire en una bifurcación del camino, antes de encontrarme con una imagen algo aterradora y confusa; charcos de sangre se dispersaban por un callejón de un par de cuadras hacia el frente, el olor rancio del liquido vital llegaba a mi gracias a la correntada que el viento generaba en el estrecho callejón; sin embargo no era lo único que llegaba a mi mientras avanzaba con cautela, pues frente a mi había una figura de mi estatura, con una mascara y un reiatsu que impactaba de solo sentirlo, haciendo que la piel se erizara.

Frente a mi esta criatura humana, en sus manos o garras mejor dicho, yacía un cuerpo de un joven, no lograba ver bien su rostro o sus facciones faciales, sin embargo lograba ver sus ojos aun en lo profundo de la noche, aun en esa oscuridad insondable que opacaba incluso el poder espiritual de aquella aberración que me habían enviado a detener. Parecieron horas en las que nos observamos, pero apenas habían pasado algunos minutos desde que la bestia se había quedado observándome, pensando tal vez que yo atacaría de un segundo al otro, la primera gota de sudor de mi piel se deslizo desde mi cabeza hacia el frente de mi rostro…

Desde que había sido nombrado teniente del onceavo escuadrón no había tenido que enfrentarme a un oponente de este poder, sin embargo no era nervios lo que imperaba en mi mente en ese momento, si no una alegría inmensa, la alegría de enfrentar a un oponente mucho mas poderoso que yo.

A menudo pasan cosas que ni uno mismo puede explicar, aun no puedo explicarla bien yo mismo; aun no se de donde salio aquel animal, un pequeño gato dorado quien se interpuso entre mi presa y yo, fue un segundo, solo uno en los que sus cabellos dorados se erizaron como púas, y luego un par de brazos gentiles se abrazaron a el calmándolo.

Era una niña, de ojos muy claros y cabello negro profundo, a veces me pregunto si no habrá sido la misma representación de la muerte, pero no fue hasta ese momento que finalmente apareció aquella persona, aquel joven.

Muevete! ¡No puedo detenerme!

Me hubiese gustado poder decir aquello, pronunciar esas palabras, pero ese joven de cabello semi largo negro y expresiva mirada de matices marrones, corrió a la niña y su gatuna mascota, evitando las garras de aquel terrorífico Hollow. Pude sentir un ruido tajante, el de la carne separándose y la sangre fluyendo, pude ver como su cuello brotaba sangre incesante, tan roja como un rubí; Entonces el pudo verme, seguramente se topo con mi mirada asombrada, con mi negro uniforme.

¡Idiota!

Esas hubiesen sido las palabras, lentamente pude ver como sus ojos se iban apagando; no había tiempo, si bien en mi interior sentía por primera vez la angustia de hacer que alguien mas pagara por mi ineptitud, eleve la vista y ahí se encontraba la bestia, regocijándose en su maldad, su reiatsu violáceo aumento y entonces se volvió a mi, mi mente se nublo unos segundos buscando las palabras y entonces, suspiré.

Desenfunde mi Zampaktoh y la uní a la saya, entonces las palabras brotaron de mi tosca y gruñona voz:

_**- Nobiro, Hozukimaru! –**_

El reiatsu estallo en una luz terrible, la velocidad del golpe fue determinante, sin embargo la esquivo con facilidad; sonreí, si fuese tan fácil esquivar mis ataques, no hubiese llegado a ser Teniente, el movimiento fue tan fugaz y limpio al momento de que la articulación de Hozukimaru se moviese que el Hollow no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que su cabeza ya había sido separada de su cuerpo, su rostro, con ojos en blancos rodaron como balón de fútbol por el piso hasta terminar a mis pies; Risa socarrona de por medio, me incline sobre mis piernas y sonriente le dije:

**Mi Nombre… es Madarame Ikkaku, Teniente del Onceavo escuadrón… ¡no te olvides de ello!** –

Mi pie cayo sobre su fea mascara de Hollow haciéndola estallar, cuando finalmente me percate de la presencia de aquella alma junto a mí, aquel joven que había caído defendiendo a la niña y su animal, su expresión era de sorpresa al ver su cuerpo en el piso y la cadena, ya rota, que colgaba de su pecho.

En ese momento apareció aquel Shinigami desterrado, con su típico gorro de tiras verdes y blancas, despreocupado de la vida, solo dijo una frase que hasta el día de hoy no hace más que rondar en mi cabeza.

**Ah, parece que has cometido un nuevo error, ¿verdad? Teniente Ikkaku? ¿¡En que te puede ayudar tu humilde servidor!? ¿Tal vez quieras pasar por la tienda junto con tu nuevo amigo?** –

OH, si… nunca me arrepentiré más que esa noche cuando Kysuke Urahara se hizo cargo de aquel jovencito…


End file.
